


Protective

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: How about some protective Garrus for Shakarian :D





	Protective

Garrus growled, making Shepard do a double take. The turian bristled with irritation, his hand tightly griped the butt of his gun, a low dangerous vibration of his subharmonics sent out a clear message.

Warden Kuril raised an eyebrow plate at the turian and spoke drily “You may wish to restrain your fledgling Commander.”

Shepard looked at Garrus with astonishment, she has never seen him like this. Garrus was always calm, collected and rational, this was some entirely new.

“Garrus!” she hissed.

“I need to speak with you, in private, Commander” Garrus snarled without taking his eyes of Kuril.

“I will stay here then” Mordin’s eyes darted between the pair, deciding that ‘private’ meant just the human and her turian. They were an odd pair, but he could clearly see a strong connection between them, whether it was simple camaraderie or something more remained to be seen.

“You do that.” Garrus spat in the salarian’s direction, eyes still locked on to the warden.

“By all means” Kuril gestured with his hand, but his tone was anything but accommodating.

Shepard frowned at Garrus in disbelief. The turian’s mandibles twitched, but he finally shifted his gaze away from Kuril onto her, his eyes scorched her, they glinted with predatory warning. He snatched her hand with impatience and half dragged her away from the welcome party to a secluded spot by the docking bay.

“What the hell Vakarian!” Shepard snapped trying to disentangle herself from his firm grip. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Shepard” the turian tried to speak evenly but his subharmonics betrayed his agitation, his grip loosened but he did not let go of her. “I don’t trust these assholes.”

“I’ve gathered that much” Shepard sneered, she gave up struggling, Garrus was much bigger than her, stronger too, it was always a losing battle. “Unfortunately for you, I am the Commander here. So suck it up sunshine, we need Jack.”

“No we don’t.” Garrus fired back “The Illusive Man need’s Jack, or have you cozied up to Cerberus so much that you don’t see the difference anymore!”

“Low blow Vakarian” Shepard answered carefully in a low dangerous tone. She yanked her hand out of his, pain snaking through her wrist. The rage and indignation thundered in her. The accusation hit a nerve. Garrus of all people should know better, he was her oldest, most trusted friend on this god forsaken mission, he kept her sane, but clearly even he didn’t believe in her anymore. She spun on her heels to walk away.

“Shepard please!” he reached out for her hand again, barely grasping her fingertips as she walked away. His voice made her stop in her tracks. His tone was no longer angry but pleading, notes of panic coloured his subvocals. He took this moment of hesitation to get a better grip on her hand, and gently pulled her back to him.

Shepard’s expression softened, but her anger did not abate.

“Just hear me out, please.” Garrus begged her, he looked directly into her eyes, his gaze full of concern.

“Talk then” Shepard snarled, but her heart wasn’t in it anymore.

“I’m sorry” Garrus hung his head, voice full of regret “I didn’t mean any of that, I just needed to shake you, get you to listen”

“I just…” he continued avoiding her eyes, his thumb tracing delicate circles on her hand “I just can’t lose you again. I don’t trust the Illusive Man, and I trust a ‘prison’ run by Blue Sun Mercs even less. I’ve had too many run ins with the bastards to know better.”

“Garrus” Shepard frowned, she suddenly became hyper aware of his movements, his fingers leaving soft prickles on her skin even through her gloves. “We’ve been friends for long enough for you to know that I can handle these thugs”

“Yeah, I know” the turian sighed heavily, finally looking into her eyes. His gaze was not what she expected, it wasn’t resigned, as his words implied, but rather probing, searching for something in her. “You aren’t backing down are you?”

“No” she shook her head “I don’t trust TIM, but I trust my own instincts and the more people we have on our side, the better are our chances of success.”

“Just promise me you will be careful” Garrus closed his eyes momentarily, and swallowed “I’ve lost too many friends already.”

Shepard smiled, the big bad turian rebel was quivering over her safety. “With you watching my six again Garrus, I have nothing to worry about.”

“Just stay alert” he squeezed her hand in his and let go.


End file.
